Winnie the Pooh and Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt
''Winnie the Pooh and Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt ''is a Winnie the Pooh/Mickey Mouse Clubhouse film to be made by N/A. It will appear in YouTube in the future. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max (Pokemon), Drew (Pokemon), The Peanuts Gang (Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, Sally, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Snoopy, Woodstock, Schroeder, Rerun, and Franklin), Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Pa Grape, Petunia Rhubarb, Madame Blueberry, Archibald Asparagus, Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel, Kevin, Jason Conrad, Michelle Conrad, The Smurfs, SpongeBob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Gary the Snail, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, Mrs. Puff, Larry the Lobster, Ren and Stimpy, the Wild Thornberrys, Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Goddard, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, The All-Grown Up Gang (Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, Kimi, Susie, and Spike the Dog), Blue the Puppy, Magenta the Puppy, Periwinkle the Kitten, Slippery Soap, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Cinamon, Tickety Tock, Polka Dots, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Roar E. Saurus, The Backyardigans (Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin), Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Tori Vega, Trina Vega, Cat Valentine, Jade West, Beck Oliver, Robbie Shapiro, Rex (puppet), Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Nala, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Tarzan, Jane, Terk, Tantor, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Robin Hood, Little John, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Dumbo, Timothy the Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Bonkers D. Bobcat, The Gummi Bears (Zummi, Grammi, Cubbi, Gruffi, Sunni, Cubbi, and Gusto), Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunningham, Kit Cloudkicker, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Kuzco, Pacha, Kronk, Bucky, Ttark, Hubie, Rocko, Marina, Chanticleer, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Cinderella, Jaq and Gus, Snow White, The Seven Dwarfs, Princess Aurora, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Iago, Pocahontas, John Smith, Meeko, Flit, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, Silvermist, Terrence, Vidia, Periwinkle, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Slinky Dog, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, Bullseye, Sulley, Mike Wazowski, The Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Princess Merida, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot the Chicken, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Scooter, Rowlf the Dog, Sam the Eagle, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker, Bean Bunny, Sweetums, Thog, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), The Fraggles (Gobo, Wembley, Mokey, Red, and Boober), The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon, and Theodore), The Chippettes (Britanny, Jeanette, and Eleanor) The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Chris Thorndyke, Cosmo the Seedrian, Kirby (Kirby series), Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette, The Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie), Milhouse van Houten, Krusty the Clown, Nelson Muntz, Moe Szyslak, Barney Gumble, the Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Beavis and Butthead, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Popeye, Olive Oyl, Wimpy, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Dexter, DeeDee, Ami and Yumi, Cow and Chicken, Courage the Cowardly Dog, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Babboon, Frankie Foster, Mac Foster, Bloo, Coco, Wilt, Eduardo, Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Donald, Douglas, Bertie, Terence, Sir Topham Hatt, Ed, Edd, and Eddy, Mike, Lu, and Og, The Kids Next Door (Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5), Johnny Bravo, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat and his gang (Benny the Ball, Fancy Fancy, Spook, Brain, and Choo Choo), Peter Potamus, Squiddly Diddly, Atom Ant, Yakky Doodle, Snooper and Blabber, Hokey Wolf, Ding-A-Ling Wolf, The Hillbilly Bears (Paw Rugg, Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg, and Shaw Rugg), Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Judy Jetson, Astro the Dog, Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Shrek, Princess Fiona, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Dragon, Gingy, Po the Panda, Shifu, The Furious Five, Danny, Sawyer, Pudge, The Tiny Toons, Zack and Cody, London Tipton, Alex Russo, Max Russo, Justin Russo, Sonny Munroe, Tawni Hart, Chad Dylan Cooper, Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, Zora Lancaster, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, Pinky and the Brain, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Luiz, The Wiggles, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus, Captain Feathersword, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta Handover, Charley, Arthur Read, D.W. Read, Muffy, Francine, Buster, Binky Barnes, Huckle Cat, Lowly Worm, Lilly Bunny, Hilda Hippo, Ronald McDonald, Grimace, Birdie, Hamburglar, Sundae, Godzilla, Anguirus, Woody Woodpecker, Babar the Elephant, B1 and B2, The Teddies (Morgan, Amy, and Lulu), Rat-in-a-Hat, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus the Naked Mole Rat, the Magic School Bus Gang, the Recess Gang (TJ, Vince, Mikey, Ashley, Gretchen, and Gus), The Cat in the Hat, and Horton the Elephant guest star in this film. *The reason why there is a huge number of guest stars (also the same guest stars) is because it is not just a Pooh's Adventures reunion, but they are all invited to the Easter Party at the Clubhouse. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films